your guardian angel
by chocopeanutplease
Summary: I will never let you fall. I’ll be there for you through it all. He loves her. He protects her. Until the end. TxT…


Well, this is my first Hana Yori Dango fic... Actually, it's my first fic ever... I sincerely hope you like it... By the way, this fic may seem a bit nerdy because I try to apply some stuff I learned at school. Please read and review... I need encouragement to keep on writing... I usually stop if no one seems interested.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot...

Your Guardian Angel

Chapter One - My Song for You

The girl's short but slender legs led her to the heart of Tokyo. She seemed lost, lost in thoughts and a place to settle down. she was walking, letting her feet lead the way, without exactly a destination in mind. She was looking around, focusing her attention to nothing in particular. She was hearing voices without understanding any conversation she came across with.

She walked along the sidewalk and hit a blind person begging for alms in the middle of the night. The girl didn't even notice that the blind beggar fell on his back and was almost pleading anyone there to help him get up. The man was in dire need, being a blind person and all, yet the girl totally ignored him, without even so much of a glance.

Tsukasa couldn't help but notice the small, petite girl with silky dark brown hair who was rather rude to the blind beggar that she didn't even help him get up when it was her fault all along. The beggar just stared at the back of the girl as she gradually increased the distance between them with her dreamy strides.

[Ha! Interesting. I have a female counterpart, I see. Tsukasa thought.

Tsukasa was lost in thought of having a female counterpart with regards to his rudeness that he barely noticed the girl stumbling along the street.

Domyouji Tsukasa is the type of person to be either rude or extremely rude to anyone. His rudeness is what makes him unique and rather hateful at times. He acts rudely even to his friends who stick with him through thick and thin, and even to the person he loves the most in the world.

Makino.

Makino Tsukushi.

How he loves her.

How he cherishes her.

How he couldn't live without her.

Yet he still acts like a rude and cocky jerk around her. He just couldn't help it. His attitude is what makes him Domyouji Tsukasa.

The Domyouji Tsukasa. Sounds like a heavy name with heavy connotations, but only Tsukasa can carry that name with ease and passion. It was him after all. The Almighty Him.

Tsukasa stared at the retreating figure of the girl. She was petite and quite deprived by her parents from contributory alleles for the height gene.

[Hmmm... She is somewhat like Makino.

Her silky dark brown hair was worn down and was floating serenely as she walked. She was wearing Eitoku uniform that fits her perfectly.

[Hey... She is so much like Makino. Oh well, scratch that. She just bumped a blind beggar and didn't even aid him in getting up. Definitely not my Makino. Oops. Did I just say 'my' Makino? How very possessive of me! She must really hate me once she hears me call her 'my' Makino. It can't be helped! She's my Makino after all. And I can be her Domyouji. Haha. That's right! She must call me 'my Domyouji'. 'My Tsukasa' would have been fine too. Hmmm. Which should she call me?

Tsukasa grinned at his train of thought. He felt giddy just thinking about it. His body was almost shaking in his feat of stifling his laughter.

Makino.

The only girl he will ever approve of.

Makino.

The girl that he believes is meant for him.

Makino.

The only girl he will ever love and swear to protect with every breath of his body.

Makino.

"Eh?! Makino?!" Tsukasa whispered tenderly to himself.

Tsukasa came to believe that the girl he just saw moments ago was actually his beloved Makino Tsukushi. He smiled, feeling content of himself, knowing that Makino was still there. She hasn't left him in spite of all the hardships brought by the Eitoku student body to her due to her red tag. She hasn't left him in spite of all the harassment and difficulties caused by the F4, particularly Domyouji Tsukasa himself, on her. She hasn't left him even if she fell in love with Hanazawa Rui first before Tsukasa forced her to be with him. She hasn't left him in spite of all the disasters Domyouji Kaede has inflicted on her family and friends.

No. She hasn't left him. She's the tough weed after all. She can overcome every challenge that comes her way.

Domyouji has always been there for her, even if he was once the cause of all her woes. In fact, he is still the cause of all her woes. Well, not all, but most.

She has grown to like him despite that.

She likes him but unsure if she loves him.

Still, it almost seemed like she couldn't live without him.

But she still hasn't told him that she loves him.

Everybody thinks she loves him. Domyouji thinks Makino loves him. Even Makino thinks that she loves Domyouji, but she wanted to make sure of her feelings first. She definitely didn't want Domyouji to be hurt. She couldn't state her feelings boldly, knowing that she wasn't sure with it herself. She's not as assertive as Domyouji who declares his feelings without even thinking of the possible dire consequences of doing so.

Domyouji wanted to hear Makino say that she loves him.

Domyouji needed to hear her say that she loves him.

He will wait until that time comes. He will wait for the love of his life to profess her love for him; then he can die happily.

Until then, he will just have to care for her, guard her with every breath he has, shower her with his love and kindness and perhaps rudeness along the way, and protect her until her dying day, until his dying day.

He desperately needs her.

She is his life line.

Without her, he just might die.

The screeching of tires and the honking of horns woke him up from his silent reverie.

There was a huge truck approaching the girl who was crossing the busy street. The girl, still lost in her thoughts, barely even noticed. The driver of the truck was yelling at the girl. Heck, almost everyone at the scene were yelling at the girl to watch out if she still wants to hold on to dear life. Still, the girl barely even noticed.

"Oi!" Tsukasa yelled, but no sound came out.

He rushed to the direction of the girl. He kept on shouting, but he couldn't even hear himself. It was as if his voice box had suddenly gone faulty due to overuse. Cool wind was blowing on his curly hair, an occurrence which should have been deemed refreshing for him after a long day, if not for the girl who was about to get badly hit by a huge truck. All Tsukasa could think of then, perceiving the girl to be Makino, was that he would save the girl, whatever it takes.

An incredibly bright light coming from the headlights of the truck and some other vehicles had stricken in such a way that the light reflected at a certain angle to the direction of Tsukasa's eyes, thereby depriving him of proper vision, depriving him of any vision at all. Tsukasa closed his eyes at the sudden striking of the light while thoughts raced in his mind. He felt his brain malfunctioning. It was as if he was brainfreezed, only it wasn't that cold then.

[NOOOOO!!! I need to save her! I need her! Makino! Don't leave me here... was Tsukasa's last thoughts before he passed out.

Tsukasa felt the impact of a fist buried in his stomach area. He opened his eyes with a start and widened them wildly.

[Phew... It was a dream after all. Thank goodness...

Tsukasa stared into space. The F3 stared at him while he was doing so.

Tsukasa slapped himself, but knowing Tsukasa's strength, it must have been a bit too hard.

"Baka."

It was only then that he noticed the F3 to be there. It turned that his slap on his face was not hard enough to make his body stop its dysfunctionality.

Tsukasa blinked at Akira who was wearing a face looking exasperated but with a tinge of concern.

Tsukasa looked at Soujiro who had his arms crossed staring at Tsukasa irritably.

Tsukasa's eyes wandered to the location where Rui was. Rui was polishing his violin with a look of utter adoration in his eyes. Rui has always loved playing sad, melodramatic tunes with his violin. He was so engrossed in running his fingers through his violin that he didn't notice Tsukasa's eyes on him. Perhaps he just wanted to downright ignore him.

"Yo!" Tsukasa said.

With the single greeting Tsukasa came up with, Soujiro and Akira took turns in there yelling tirade. The two seemed to have been rather good at this. They have been used to it, seeing as Tsukasa needed telling off very often with his thoughtless actions that always brought trouble for them, his best friends.

"Don't 'YO' us, you moron!"

"You said it was an urgent matter because you already came up with lyrics to the song."

"We came all the way from our place to your place just to rehearse."

"Do you even know even know how far that is?"

"Well, yeah I know..." Tsukasa tried to butt in.

"Urusai!"

"Do you know that I have to cancel my date with the daughter of one of Father's business affiliates just so I can go here because you said it was 'urgent'?" Soujiro used the index and middle fingers of his two hands to make double quotation marks on the air when he said the word 'urgent' for comical emphasis.

"Do you know that I also have to cancel my date with this new woman I met whose husband was out doing business in Spain just so I can reach your place in time?"

"Actually, I don't know tha..." Tsukasa once again tried to butt in pointing his finger at Akira, but to no avail.

"Shut up!"

"And what did we find when we reach your music room?"

"A snoring Tsukasa sleeping comfortably on the couch whispering incoherent phrases."

"Hey! I don't snore. I just..."

"Do you know how long it took for us to wake you up?"

"One freakin' hour! You lazy moron!"

Silence insued in the room. They were waiting for Tsukasa's rebuttal to their stories of complain.

"I must have dozed off." Tsukasa stated, more like to himself. Tsukasa then remembered his dream about Makino, which he decided to put at the back of his mind. He shouldn't worry. There was no reason for him to worry. Makino was safe and sound. She's a tough weed after all.

[It was only a dream. It was only dream. A scary dream and all, but a dream nonetheless. Tsukasa concentrated on this and didn't hear Soujiro's and Akira's reply.

"We've noticed."

"Obviously."

"Well then, let's get started! Come on! Rehearsing time!" Tsukasa happily said. He jumped off the couch and pressed hard on the shoulder blades of Soujiro and Akira. He picked up his electric guitar and began testing and tuning it, making loud and resonating sounds in the room because of the amplifier. The three looked rather dumbfounded at Tsukasa's sudden newfound energy and enthusiasm.

Rui, however, was the first to recover.

"You meant 'rehearsal time' right?" Rui asked with a sneer.

"Huh?! Whatever! Come on!" Tsukasa was already strumming the guitar in tune to the first chord of the intro of their song.

The F4 were already in their first year of college then. Tsukasa, of course, initiated the formation of a band just to get rid of boredom. It turned out that the band even caused their stress levels to increase because of Tsukasa's initiations.

Their band was formed after they graduated from Eitoku High. Rui chose to be on the violin, his beloved instrument, even though bands do not usually have violin as an accompaniment. Rui insisted because he only knew how to play the violin and the piano. The latter was already chosen by Akira so the band had to concede that Rui plays the violin. Soujiro chose to play the drums because he believed that it was the most 'manly' instrument that existed. Tsukasa chose to play the lead guitar. He said that 'great men play lead guitar,' although the F3 didn't know where he got that from. It must have been one of his stupid puns mixed up. Tsukasa insisted that he should be the lead vocalist, saying that he was the leader of F4 anyway. The three merely agreed, knowing it was best not to argue with Tsukasa regarding this. The truth was that Tsukasa had other intentions in mind.

"No." the three chorused.

"I can't stay and rehearse. Gomen Tsukasa. I still have to baby-sit Emu and Memu because Mother is out of town." Akira said.

"Usotsuki. You have just said a while ago that you were about to have a date with a new women you met whose husband was doing business in Spain." Tsukasa retaliated.

"Bravo Tsukasa. You seem to listen to what I said a while ago and pay attention to details. I guess you're not so stupid after all." Akira praised Tsukasa with a certain sarcasm that Tsukasa didn't notice.

"Of course I'm not stupid. I'm the almighty Tsuka..."

"But I still won't stay." Akira said. Tsukasa's face fell and looked expectantly at Soujiro.

"I won't lie. I have a date tonight and I won't cancel it anymore just for you and your stupid whims." Soujiro stated with his arms crossed once again.

"It's not a stupid whim! It's for the sake of our band! I already created the lyrics. See?" Tsukasa handed them a paper with words scribbled in his handwriting coupled with an infinite number of erasures.

"Knowing you, this surely has an infinite number of spelling and grammatical errors, being written by the stupid idiot that you are." Soujiro teased before turning to leave.

"Matte matte! Do you really think that I am so stupid?" Tsukasa asked the three innocently.

"Well yeah." the three replied apologetically with hints of pity for Tsukasa on their faces.

Tsukasa scowled at them, then turned his attention on Rui, knowing for sure that Rui had no date scheduled that night.

"Can't. 6 o'clock already. Sleep." was all Rui said, then yawned without even bothering to cover his mouth for discretion.

"Nani?! Damn!" Tsukasa hastily ran out of the room, without so much of a hint of goodbye to his three best friends, leaving them in a daze.

"How rude! How ungrateful!" Soujiro feigned being offended at Tsukasa's actions.

Being friends with Tsukasa for almost all their life, they have already become immune to his sudden bursts of every emotion that is ever imaginable. It's a wonder they can still keep up with him all these years. With the temper that he has, they should be thankful they are still safe and whole.

"Where do you think he is headed to?" Soujiro asked knowingly.

"Where else?"

Meanwhile, Rui was trying his best to decipher Tsukasa's mangled handwriting of what is supposed to be the lyrics of their song. Rui displayed a hint of a smirk on his face, knowing who Tsukasa wrote the song for.

...to be continued...

Next chapter: Where did Tsukasa go to? Who was the song for? Please read to find out. So, what do you think of my first chapter? Please review... Thank you.  
Oh. For readers out there who don't quite understand some Japanese words, here are the translations:  
baka - stupid urusai - shut up gomen - sorry usotsuki - liar matte - wait nani - what I'm not actually a Japanese literate myself. I just thought using some Japanese words would make the story seem more real.  
Please review if you don't like it if I use some Japanese words.  
Thank you so much... 


End file.
